A Not So Perfect Memory
by Tater Tot Ninja
Summary: Yoshi is caught up in a plot to destory the smashers in order to bring chaos to the 3 Video Game Universes. Please Read and Review! Chappie 3 is up! Ah Yeayah!
1. Chapter 1

**A Not So Perfect Memory**

**Disclaiming Yellow Yoshi**: Tater Tot Ninja don't own nothing, not even the Nintendo themes, characters, and objects used in the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi slammed into the platform. He glanced at his damage meter, and it showed a 3-digit number. Not good, compared to Gannondorf's 42. Pichu stood on the main platform, right underneath Yoshi. Pichu summoned a thunder bolt, which hit Yoshi. Pichu turned around to see a fist emanating a purple glow.

"WARLOCK PUNCH!"

Pichu came back floating on a platform. He dropped down, and saw he had a single stock left. Yoshi and Marth both had two, while Gannondorf still had all three stock everyone started with. Meanwhile, Yoshi head butted Marth into Gannondorf, who caught him and started pummelling him. Gannon (I'm too lazy to write the full name.) lifted Marth over his head. Yoshi picked up an egg, and threw it at Gannon's "package".

Gannon shouted in pain, and stumbled straight off the edge. He jumped up and grabbed Marth, and with a strong kick, sent him flying off the other end of the stage. Marth came back, and stood in place. Holding his sword ready to strike, he slowly started to change colour. Gannon went to Marth, when he turned blue and unleashed a powerful blow, which sent Gannon flying into the abyss.

At the other end, Yoshi and Pichu were exchanging blows. Yoshi noticed Pichu surrounded by crackling electricity. He gasped when it came out as a powerful shock. Yoshi tried to lick Pichu before dying, but the shock made his tongue numb. Pichu hopped forward and grabbed it. He spun around with Yoshi and threw the poor fighter off the edge.

Marth jumped down from the platform, and slashed at Gannon. Pichu jumped in, only to start a violent whirlwind of destruction. It was somewhat like cartoons, with fists and feet and swords and sparks flying everywhere. Yoshi came back with one stock, and dropped straight into the melee with his butt breaker attack. The other three combatants were sent back, and the entire impact of it was like a nuclear missile hitting an atomic bomb in a TNT factory. Ouch.

Only Gannon came back, and it became a duel to the simulated death. The two jumped around the stage. A crate fell down and hit Gannondorf upon his head. Then it broke open because Gannon is thick-skulled.

" Yowch," cried Gannon, "That smarts. Hey, wait a minute… BEAM SWORDS!" Gannon shouted the last two words with glee and grabbed one sword. Yoshi ran over to him, and grabbed the other. They had a fight, which reminded the audience of a certain galaxy, which was far, far away.

_Zip. Shhheeewww. Zing. Clash. Kaboom. _Yoshi accidentally sliced a bob-omb, and the explosion sent both fighters flying. Yoshi caught the egde of a platform with his tongue, but Gannon wasn't as lucky. He shot over the top of the screen, and died. No not really, he is still alive.

"_GAME!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of Flashback._

Not all of Yoshi's memories are that joyful. Just a few days after the match, a painful memory was created.

_Flashback._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey freak, chew on this!" came an angry shout from the shadows. A green glow emanated from the tip of the speaker's ray gun, and it collided with a wall behind Yoshi's head.

"No, stop it! Gannondorf accepted the defeat. Why can't you?" Yoshi called back. He ducked an oncoming blast and fired an egg at his assailant. A cry of pain came out of the shadows as the assailant stumbled out, clutching her stomach.

"It is a disgrace…that a Gerudo lost to the…likes of you…ugh…Gannondorf failed…uh-us." With that final word, the Gerudo crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Flashback._

Yoshi glanced over at Gannondorf. The Gerudo king was lying in a hospitable bed, after being shot by the Gerudo, who was clearly disgusted with Gannondorf's performance. A regular ray gun was used, not a weaker imitation used in smash battles. Yoshi thought there was something behind the incident. Perhaps it was a hatred for Gannondorf, or a plot of revenge. Whatever it was, it was definitely not a random shooting.

That's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I hope to include many characters in this story eventually, but I have to think of an actual plot first. PLEASE REVIEW! If flames are a must, please include ways to make my story better, or reasoning for your flames.


	2. Beginning of a Nightmare

**Beginning of a Nightmare**

Announcing Pink Yoshi: Thanks for those who reviewed! And now, Tater Tot Ninja presents… Chapter 2: Beginning of a Nightmare!

Disclaiming Yellow Yoshi: Yarrrr!! Tater Tot Ninja be not owning SSBM or the characters, or any other video game characters for that matter. What is a pirate's favarrite instrument? A guit-arrrrrr!! And now for the story…

_

* * *

_

_Two figures walk into a dimly lit room._

"She failed…"

_"What do you expect, she was a Gerudo. Betraying your own king is not easy."_

"She listens to no king, she was a sage."

_"And…?"_

"The death of a sage can unbalance the land, causing massive turmoil."

_"There you are now, thinking like a proper evil. Go on now, lets here your idea."_

"The other three smashers from Hyrule will need to go back and restore their homeland."

_"Exactly, which gives us an easy target of three lonely smashers. But whom shall we send with the armies? Not the aparoids, they are needed elsewhere…not those kremling chaps either, much too silly."_

"I say we send the blue thing…that big, fatty bird."

_"A good choice my friend, now to find him!"_

_One of the speakers leaves. The other glances at a dark corner._

_"You can come out now… I knew of your presence all along."_

"I heard you, and I'm not going to help you."

_"You will do it Dedede, do you want to kill…or die?"_

"I'm only here because you said I could have extraordinary power, you never mentioned killing."

_"You retarded bird! You must destroy to gain that power. Only when the smashers are killed, will their legendary treasures be received."_

"Shut up! I will not harm them! You can't make me!"

_"Fine. Have it your way…Dark Spine!"_

_Two black, foot-long needles fly from the speaker at Dedede. The force pushes Dedede through the wall, and into the large expanse called the "Sky". He plummets to the ground, crashing into a glade of familiar-looking children._

* * *

Master Hand flew down the hall to Link's room. A few disturbances had transpired in Hyrule, and Link was preparing along with Zelda and Young Link to travel there and restore order. Such a thing was rare, but nobody expected a realm to stay peaceful for long. There would always be some gang of bandits, or a rogue knight that would break the silence. And that is exactly what Link hoped it was. Link glanced over at Zelda. 

"I hope Gannondorf is alright until we come back."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Link", Zelda reassured him, "Until then, we better sort out the problems in Hyrule"

"You better go fast," called Master Hand from the doorway, "apparently the Kokiris have found something unusual. Something that is from another realm. You must leave shortly, the transport is already fueled and loaded with supplies."

Link shouldered his pack, and walked to the hangar with Zelda and Young Link. Yoshi came to say farewell. Sort of.

"I'll go with you. I think there is someone behind this, and you should have more people, since Gannondorf is unable to go," pleaded Yoshi.

"Sorry, I know you've been edgy since the shooting, but it's alright. You have to stay at Gannondorf's side, that's where you are needed most," replied Zelda.

"Farewell then…." Muttered Yoshi. He shuffled away, out of sight. After the Hyrulians boarded the transport, Yoshi activated the service hatch and climbed inside the cargo hold. He popped the lid on a barrel, and hid inside it. Unknown to him, three sets of eyes followed his every movement from behind another transport in the hangar. Three small figures dashed through the service hatch before it sealed shut. They too hid within the baggage and containers.

It would be perfect. A grand adventure for three youngsters, one that would change them forever.

* * *

Hurray, a second chapter in barely over a day! Excitement to the max. Incase anyone is wondering about the 3 Universes mentioned in the summary, here is the way I see it. 

Each universe contains galaxies and realms. A galaxy is for any game series on multiple worlds. Any game or game series that involves more than one world are galaxies. Examples are Final Fantasy, Star Fox, Kirby, Bomberman, and Metroid, which all have more than one world or planet. A realm is any game or game series that takes place within the same world. Examples are Mario, Banjo-Kazooie, Crash Bandicoot, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The universes are the Nintendoverse, the Sonyverse, and a combination of other non-Nintendo/Sony games (X-Box, Atari, or EA Games for example) called the Multiverse. There is a sub-universe, within the Nintendoverse, called the Segaverse.

Reading the above is quite helpful in understanding any of my fics. Please remember to review, and if you feel the need, constructive criticism. Thanks and Good Night.


	3. A Troubled Realm

A Troubled Realm

----------------------------------------------------

Announcing Pink Yoshi: We're sorry for not updating sooner! We're too lazy… sniffle

Disclaiming Yellow Yoshi: And we want not to be sorry for anything else, so we disclaim, and we own nothing, except the plot.

Jerk Green Yoshi: So read the story you crazy kids… urh! ack! Uh…

Tater Tot Ninja: Sorry again, we've just strangled that annoying Green Yoshi. You are not crazy. I love everyone who gives good reviews. And now on with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In another shadowed room. The same two figures are speaking to each other._

"Is it time to unleash the hordes?"

"_Not quite yet… I have been plotting this for years. We need to destroy the Hylians, and then we will have enough power to launch the assault. You will go to Hyrule, with your men. I have already had a force of the natives assembled for your use. Go now, and do not fail."_

"Very well, and remember, in the conquest, Southern Rivers is mine!"

The transport landed in the central square of Hyrule. A squad of elite soldiers jogged into the square. The ramp lowered, and three Hylians came out of the transport. Young link immediately ran back up the ramp, to bring the luggage out. Zelda and Link continued outside, where they met up with the squad of elites. They were escorted up the long road to the palace.

Yoshi popped the lid of the barrel. He climbed out, and began to stretch. Being squished inside a barrel for a few hours is not a fun experience. He was about to walk off his weariness, when he heard footsteps coming through the transport. The door into the cargo hold began to open. Reacting quickly, Yoshi dove into a pile of baggage. He buried himself in bags.

Young Link Strolled through the door. He glanced around. He could have sworn he heard movement. He went over to the baggage pile, and grabbed two bags. If he looked underneath the bags, he would have spotted a familiar green tail. Young Link exited the room.

Yoshi buried his face deeper into the blue parka underneath him. He paused. The Hylians didn't wear parkas, or blue for that matter. He quickly flipped it over to reveal an empty parka. Wasn't this Popo's coat? Yoshi stood up. He turned around to see Popo in a white t-shirt and snow pants.

"EEEEEEEEEEYYAGGHHH!" Screamed Yoshi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh", Screamed Popo.

"Popo, what are you doing here?" questioned a spooked Yoshi, "this is really dangerous."

"But Yoshi", pleaded Popo, "we followed you onto the ship an…an…and…"

"And no buts Popo, I'm not happy about this at all." Y. Link stood at the door, arms folded across his chest in an angry manner. "Neither will Link or Zelda. You better stay here while so I can get them."

Y. Link ran from the door, to fetch Link and Zelda. As he left, two more intruders popped out of hiding. Kirby and Pichu glanced at Yoshi and Popo. Before Yoshi could prevent it, they dashed out of the cargo hold with Popo. Yoshi bolted after them.

"Hey guys! YOU'RE gonna be in serious trouble when I get you!" screamed Yoshi.

At that moment, Link appeared at the ship's entrance. Pichu jumped straight at him, toppling him over. Link blinked his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Then a certain green dinosaur ran over his body.

A small child had left out her wagon. Pichu, Kirby, and Popo commandeered it, and went soaring down the path to the city gates. Yoshi managed to jump onto the wagon as it started to move. Houses and shops blurred past them. Shrieks of delight could be heard from Kirby and Pichu, while Popo leaned over the side as his lunch "escaped" him.

Below them at the bottom of the hill, two craftsmen were lifting a large sheet of wood. One of them turned his head towards the hill, and screamed. A wagon with a small child, a yellow mouse, a pink blob, and a green dinosaur was speeding towards them at a very extreme speed. He stared, his mouth wide open, as the wagon passed between him and his partner. He barely noticed the weight on the makeshift ramp, but did stare at the odd vehicle and its passengers as it soared over the wall top. Then the pink creature puffed up like a balloon as it started to descend.

Kirby slowly deflated as the came closer to the ground, they landed on the vast field outside of Hyrule. They were still going at a decent rate, with Yoshi flutter-kicking like a propeller to keep them going, away from the angry mob of Hyrulians standing on the wall tops. A forest loomed in the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of rolling over the plains, the sleepy quartet and their wagon entered the forest. Mighty oak trees reached skywards, displaying their leaves in a kaleidoscope of colour. Popo glanced at a sign as they passed it. It said they were in Kokiri Forest. Popo felt a tap on his shoulder. Pichu motioned to the ground in front of them. The forest floor ended abruptly in a cliff, plunging downwards for 50 feet.

All four of the heroes screamed as the rolled over the edge. Yoshi managed to flutter-kick to a low enough altitude were he could perform a butt-breaker. He landed, sending the energy and momentum of the impact into a shockwave, which flattened the foliage around him. Popo and Pichu clung to each other as they landed in the branches of a gargantuan pine tree. They crashed through the thick boughs of pine needles, and finally came to halt at the ground. Popo was winded, but stood up. He could see Yoshi resting a few metres away. Beside him Pichu lay unconscious, having bonked his head on a branch on the way down. Kirby was nowhere to be seen.

Yoshi heard a rustling sound. He glared in anxiety as six camouflaged youths emerged from the undergrowth around him. Two more crawled from a crevasse in the cliff behind Yoshi. A ninth youth was perched on a tree platform on an oak tree. The largest of the youth-like warriors stepped forward, addressing Yoshi in a menacing tone.

"Why are you here in the Kokiri Forest? Do you not know we are in constant struggle against the reptilian menace?" The youth backed off, as a tenth Kokiri came through the bushes.

"Mido, I spotted the lizards coming towards us. We should get ready for a counterattack." The newcomer poured out the words breathlessly. She had apparently been out scouting.

"Alright… finish the dinosaur. He looks like one of the reptile scum." Mido waved his hand towards the warrior in the tree.

The Kokiri in question placed a shaft on his bowstring. He took aim, but a crosswind blew his arrow away from Yoshi's head, but instead it thudded into Yoshi's saddle, and it pinned Yoshi to the ground. The archer took another shaft and notched it to the string. He would not miss this time. He lifted the bow, and pulled the string back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a plummeting object. A small boulder crashed through the oak trunk, showering splinters everywhere, and toppling the tree over backwards. A very surprised Kokiri sprawled onto the ground.

Kirby shifted back into his normal shape, and whipped out his final cutter. While he was only a few years old, he had been born with the knowledge of combat, and how to wield his abilities.

"You no hurt Yoshi, or I kick you inna bum," muttered the infant star warrior. On the opposite side of Yoshi and the Kokiris were Popo and a sore Pichu. Popo held up a sparkling hand, and the other held a wooden mallet. Pichu stared grimly at the Kokiris, sparks leaping from his cheeks. The large Kokiri called Mido started pleading.

"Please, please. Don't hurt us. We are only defending our village. We thought you could be allied with those lizards and that nasty bird," muttered Mido. He stared nervously at the nervous warriors. The smashers glanced at each other with unease. An air of terror descended on the entire group as a harsh screech cut the air. The Kokiris fumbled for their weapons.

"Lizards! For the forest", shouted the ten Kokiris, as a veritable wall of laser fire erupted from the surrounding bushes. A scream escaped Pichu's mouth as a laser thudded into the Kokiri scout. She fell limply to the ground, her eyes staring blankly into space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a while since I've updated, so I bet you few who read this will be excited. I have big things planned for next chapter, and that should come soon enough if I remember. And just to clear up any misconceptions, the lizards attacking the Kokiris are not lizalfos, but are under the command of one of the villains. I'll give you a congrats if you can guess who the lizards and the nasty bird are. And what game they are from.

Hint: Southern Rivers is the setting of their game, and they are in an EA game. Not Nintendo or Sony. Please Review!


End file.
